ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Fleshflayer Killakriq
Testimonials Trusts Very slow solo as 117+THF with Amchuchu tanking. Took very little damage but recommend a mage DD to speed things up -- 20:13, June 15, 2017 (UTC) Others *99BST/NIN solo - very easy fight, just a bit annoying that the hate resets fairly frequently but no matter, simply snarl hate back onto your pet, and keep your distance. I suppose you could fight with your pet and stun firaga III, but it's just less risky this way - in fact, there's pretty much no risk this way. I didn't take a single point of damage throughout the fight, aside from an initial burn cast on me. No rewards used at all, no items used, simply let your pet tank it to death. Fairly long fight (maybe 15-20 mins, wasn't counting but under half an hour for sure) as the damage it takes does drop dramatically by the end, but all in all, just watch for tp moves when it will come after you. Atma used: Ducal Guard (not really needed, honestly, as it wasn't doing all that much dmg to my pet to begin with above 70%), Razed Ruins, Stronghold. Gear to note: level 113 delve axe and +2 augmented relic gloves (lvl 113 pets), +2 ferine pants, anwig, one -pdt axe, and shepherd's/ferine neck. I fought it in the cave and would run into or out of the cave depending on where it ran to get at me. Firaga never broke 600ish on Luckylulush - same pet entire fight, and again, no need to reward at all. In retrospect Falcorr would've made for a faster fight but I wanted to test out the rabbit's evasion. Lakshmi * 99DNC/NIN Solo Atma- RR,VV,C&D Bison Steak. Had around 2800HP. Need to have high evasion set (mine 484+whatever C&D gives, +50 I think), and make use of 300%TP Exenterator (I have it capped 5/5, the accuracy down from it is king). The key to fighting this guy is being able to Violent Flourish/stun FiragaIII, making sure you have finishing moves available(I would rarely Rev. Flour), and keeping you HP High. Don't Stun anything but the FiragaIII cast, when Fleshflayer starts casting other spells immediately start getting shadows back up, since everything is AOE. You get hit with the AOE but you have fresh shadows. I got hit a total of 3times out of 15ish casts of FiragaIII (average damage around 1500-2000). If you get hit with FiragaIII, immediately get shadows up (Ni), then cast your curing waltz. In addition, it's useful to have some remedies to remove paralysis shower if it lands. There is definitely a bit of luck to this fight, I fought him 3 times and failed because of a Firaga III and getting hit by melee attacks(400-700crit). It is essential to get Protect and Shell from FoV book before entering Abyssea (make sure its as fresh as possible). For example, I would go get the Pro/Shell right at 5:00 to be in abyssea by 7:00 to pull for possible dagger triggers. I was able to proc!! blue trigger and got lucky with katana, club and belt drops. The fight lasted about 25min, fought on earthday. Hope this helps, because he is a pain! Omerta/Bahamut June 11, 2012 * Brew duo, NIN99(/war) and THF99(/dnc). Ninja made a clean pull during piercing time. Once at a safe spot, ninja used the brew. Not sure what atmas NIN had, but THF was using apoc, brother wolf, and atma of dread for TH+1 on top of the usual TH7. Pushed treasure hunter to TH9 with a trick attack, and got a very lucky unplanned blue proc(a randomly picked Dancing Edge) in as well because there wasn't any hint yet and not much time due to brew use. Both katana and club dropped, so a lucky 1/1 on both items for both people. (On a sidenote, the fight occurred on a Watersday) Tarusaurus 21:44, February 9, 2012 (UTC) *Tried to solo it with 99 BST/DNC with 1 dipper yuly used about 4 zeta stacks most of the damage was from fireaga the fight was not that bad till his HP reached 5% he killed my pet then tried to tank it with another dipper but it died fast and i couldnt call another pet. total fight took 40 min. *Slow 2,addle, posion 2 stuck easily, paralyze 2 didn't. At %50 its defense increased. That's as far as we got it then we decided to warp out. 90THF/NIN 90RDM/WHM. *Just Primeval Brew it, 90THF triggered blue and i used 90WHM with hexa strike to brew it. Got it to %5 before it wore off and the THF finished it. Belt and Club dropped. 2/17/11 *Blue stagger + brew = belt and katana. NIN and WHM duo. Brew Duo, THF NIN. No blue proc just TH belt both times 1/2 for the Katana. Has very strong melee attacks, ~500 per hit above 50% and about 700 per hit below 50%. Seems to have 100% DA or close to. Frypan can AOE for up to 1.6k, Goblin Rush for about 2k. All spells are AOE, which is Burn, Addle and Firaga III. Firaga does about 1k AOE and 1.8k single target. No fast cast on it. Doesn't appear to have that much HP, just stupid defense. His acc wasn't brilliant but I'd recommend mambos if planning to evasion tank him. --Sakuraryong 16:59, February 6, 2011 (UTC) Just spent about 140 minutes kiting this guy around a mountain as 90RDM/WHM+90BLU/NIN duo. RDM landed bio3 and poison2 very easily, nukes resisted very hard. Not just the damage reduction but near full resists hitting for aroud 70ish. BLU had best luck with regurgitation hitting often between 300~500. Both used Atma of Ambition and ASA movement speed pants. BLU also had MM and some other magic acc atma. Both very poor gear, lots of teal. He doesn't seem to have movement speed and it was easy to keep ahead of him when he tried to cast or tp move. He also paths rather poorly around the trees that line the mountain, making kiting easier still. Didn't seem to have regain as tp moves were highly infrequent. Only 2 problems: 1) Abyssea time. We had to take turns exiting and putting more stones in while one member stayed in kiting at one point in the fight. This was accomplished without much trouble or danger but... it's annoying. 2) He loses aggro easily if you get too far ahead. He tics back up after about 5 seconds of being unclaimed. Not fun watching about 30 minutes of work dissapear in a single tic >.< Don't get too far ahead and if he goes unclaimed drop everything and reclaim. After he ticked up two seperate times we decided to give up and come back later with reenforcements. I wouldnt recommend this duo unless you can crank out more damage per nuke than we were. Bio and poison were on almost constantly but it was jsut slow going. I'd like to try again with about 4. Fun fight either way. --Silkavenger 15:29, February 23, 2011 (UTC) Getting blue trigger does not guarantee the NM will drop anything, and he is one tough enemy because of his completely chaotic hate. Killed it 5 times with trigger and he only dropped a few belts and one measly club. Just attempted this THF solo with a brew, and finally got the Katana with no trigger. I strongly recommend you don't take any chances if you're going to brew this NM, get the trigger because it can't hurt but also have some amount of treasure hunter to help out. Is there any particular reason relevant information is being removed from this article? His Damage Taken -60% has been confirmed multiple times by my group, as the NM both takes 400 damage from 1000 needles and takes substantially less melee damage than should be normal regardless of attack. Information on hate reset moves is also being deleted. This article has absolutely no information in it, so I feel that simple facts like these are important for increasing the working knowledge of the playerbase with regards to this Monster. Greatguardian 21:15, February 17, 2011 (UTC) By relevant information, I'm referring solely to Hate Reset and Damage Taken -% data. Looking at the revision history, it seems someone is just annoyed that their anecdotal data was removed from the main page. If said person wants to post a testimonial, this page will suffice. Greatguardian 21:58, February 17, 2011 (UTC) So, I just had an unintentional run in with this nm while in the area, and a very odd thing happened, if my sense of events is right. He aggroed me and IMMEDIATELY used Crispy Candle, dealing 0 damage to himself. But then, three nearby gobs who I swear were a good distance off and facing away suddenly linked and annihilated me in a few seconds. So, a couple of hypothesis spring forth from this- He either has regain and builds tp while idle, or can use Crispy Candle without tp. Possibly a special version that deals no damage and links gobs. I think the idea is that he uses it like a signal flare. --VonCrown 07:15, April 21, 2011 (UTC) Killed this with four man group. Fight wasnt hard just took a little longer, about 15mins, to kill him. Mnk/war, Thf/nin, Blm/rdm, Whm/sch. His Att, Def, and Evasion seemed to get better as the fight went on, his dmg taken from nukes remained consistant through out the fight. I was the mnk using GH RR VV atmas, Blm used Beyond, Ultimate and MM atma. Cant say for thf and whm. Often times he would use crispy candle, para shower, or smoke bomb and fail blasting himself in the face. Thf would collaborator on whoever would get hate from the reset usually the blm, i would voke. Fairly easy fight, just straight tanked him with Counterstance up. Blm enfeeb'd best he could thf used Ta on me and would Sa from behind whenever it was up. Full drops Belt Katana and Club with blue proc'd and th9. GL Steamboat Wi11y 22:20, April 30, 2011 (UTC) Killed this solo on SCH/NIN. Took 35mins, Helix was doing 200-600 sometimes it was in a resisty mode. Blizzard IV was doing 700-2000 depending on if it was in resisty mode. Kite/Pin NE of flux 1 at bridge with amoebans. Nugzkraka 01:20, May 05, 2011 (UTC) My Group's Strategy Ok *anti-flame guard*. My group did this 4 times with the following jobs: 90dnc/nin (me), 90drk/nin, 90whm/rdm, and 90sch/rdm. Was a lot of trial and error learning but we finally got a decent strategy to kill this little mofo. Seems retarded to do this on any other mob but I actually SUGGEST having more than 1 melee on him at a time. The reason is the hate reset move. "Wait you dumb-a, wont that feed him more TP?" My short answer is yes, but he will often use non-hate reset moves (rush and frypan). Usually, by the time he hate resets on one melee, the other melee will have enough enmity to keep it from heading towards the mages. We have successfully destroyed this NM this way (with my MNK bf coming in at like 10% to take the glory of triggering lol) Also the 5th time we did this we had a THF to help the fight. It was MUCH easier on this setup. He just saved hate steal abilities till under 50%. Other than that, used evasion set on DNC (Fan Dance at lower HP) when tanking, the DRK stunned -ga III, WHM keeps Auspice and Barfira on. Fight is simple following the above guidelines. If anyone else has their own way to kill with no problems, then that's good for them. ^^ But this was a nice working strategy for my group and thought I'd share. Good luck! --Zatias 03:59, July 9, 2011 (UTC) NIN/DNC BLM/RDM WHM/RDM TRIO Just killed on Odin server NIN/DNC (me) BLM/RDM WHM/RDM (I forgot to change to war sub, lol) could only land attack down, slow and Inhibit tp. I used Atma Siren shadow, Gnarled horn, and Razed Ruins. His candle/shower moves misfired 90% of the time, Frypan would do roughly 300-400 damage, Melee hits 450 damage w/o attack down, and 350 with it on. He isn't very accurate, even though I wasn't using any evasion gear. Blade: Hi was doing normal damage at the start of the fight, and at around 10% It was lucky to break 400 damage. Blm saved stuns for Firaga 3 at start, and as the fight neared the end he saved it only for hate resets to give me time to get emnity back quickly. Since I would save TP for Blade: Hi just for this purpose, since this NM's evasion is so high, getting tp up quickly isn't that easy. BLM lost like 12k exp because he died so much due to hate reset (LOL) But next time I'm taking the other guys advice and bringing a second melee to save the mages trouble. Only dropped a flame Belt :( --Asagii53 16:53, August 15, 2011 (UTC)